


My sweet kitty cat

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Abusive Past, First Meeting, M/M, Shifter AU, Treats, black cat seth, lots of plot though, loving relationship, or less then, rare Seth/roman for those fans, shifters are like pets, shifters with lack of rights, sweet smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Shifters have been exposed to the world and are now by state decree assigned a human to care for them. Seth who has been through quite a few human careers who have caused him nothing but harm falls into the arms of one roman reigns one night while wandering the rainy streets





	My sweet kitty cat

**Author's Note:**

> I imagined this as, in the past Seth is about 21 and Roman 24. For the present Seth is 24 and Roman 27. Just for age use, of course if you imagine different that's fine too

It's been three years since that fateful night that changed everything, three years since Seth had run away from his latest state assigned home and taken to the streets. Just another shifter trying to escape a hard life full of abuse by running away 

Only to be greeted by the pouring rain and harsh cold of a winter night. It wasn't an oddity to see his kind on the street and vaguely he had wondered if this newest family was even looking for him at all, somehow he doubted it. He wondered why he even bothered when he knew either by tomorrow or next week he'd be back in the system, being sent back to that family or on to another

It was a never ending cycle and maybe that's why the words of an old wolf shifter appeared in his mind. He had only been a kit back then, barely eight and just entering the system as his mothers latest family refused to keep a black cat. "Running away is the only freedom we've got" back then he hadn't quite understood what the wolf meant as he was taken off his lap and watched as he was led away

Now though Seth finally understood, shifters were generally treated worse then pets and the system made for them did nothing to protect them, running was the only reprieve they got, the only way they could speak up and be heard, it was their only freedom

As the rain soaked him through Seth was beginning to regret his decision. Those that passed not sparing him a look as he sunk to the dirt floor against the alley wall, curling closer to stay warm. Perhaps he could of controlled his anger instead of lashing out with his claws, surely one more hit and yell of 'unlucky black cat' would be better then another cold night spent on the dangerous streets or risking being marked out of control

He didn't think he could survive the solitary prison like conditions spoken of at the out of control (ooc) facilities and he was sure with the amount of family's he's been through it wouldn't be long till that mark was against his name, if it wasn't already 

Shivering from the cold Seth blinked up in surprise when the droplets stopped and the sound of rain gently pelting an umbrella filled his ears. It was unusual, the kind smile and offered hand of a man who was clearly not a danger to him

His ears twitched and he had hesitated only a moment before taking the extended limb, allowing the handsome stranger to pull him to his feet. "Are you lost" the voice was gentle with no ill will so slowly Seth shook his head. It was strange that the man didn't pry further or demand for his address, instead he said five shocking little words "wanna come home with me" 

That was the night Seth met one of the oddest men he had ever met, a man who changed his life when he took him in. That was the night he moved in with Roman Reigns and it's also where their story began 

Now three years later so many things have changed and Seth's life had been turned upside down in the good way

He was sitting on the couch waiting for Roman to get home, a news story about shifter rights, the same one he'd been hearing for months now playing on the screen. Seth however is lost in a memory from three years ago 

It's still so vivid and he can remember so clearly why this memory is so fond to him. It was only a week after he had moved in with Roman but already so many things were different. He had free range of the house, could watch TV or eat what he wanted, was allowed to pick his clothes when they went shopping and Roman even let him pick out a book to go with it. Roman was so different, he was learning and falling as he fought both state and Seth's current foster home placement for the rights to keep him

It was something much smaller that made this special though, he remembers how he had caught a cold from that night in the rain. Wrapped up in their shared bed with Roman's favourite hoodie on as Roman fed him chicken soup, nursing him back to heath with a gentle hand and treating him far kinder then anyone ever had before

Seth snapped back to reality, blinking as the door opened to the gentle call of his name "Seth I'm home." Roman rounded the corner only a moment later, a bag from the book store and one from his favourite bakery in hand "there you are" 

Seth smiled back at Roman's happy smile and immediately jumped from the couch, inhuman speed carrying him to Roman as quickly as intended, letting Seth wrap his arms around his neck sooner. "Welcome home" he whispers into the crook of Roman's neck as they embrace. Already Seth could feel Roman's unusual excitement and odd joy as he manoeuvred them back towards the couch, giving Seth a gentle kiss before he pulled back

"I come baring gifts" he ushers Seth back to the couch, who takes a seat on Roman's lap as soon as he sits down 

Three years ago Seth never would of dreamed of this, his spot was on the floor by his careers feet. The only shifters he had ever seen sitting on laps were forced into such actions and worse. Two and half years ago though his world made yet another drastic shift in the form of confessing to Roman, a terrifying thunderstorm and a revelation of love

Now there was nowhere else Seth wanted to sit as the first bag was carefully placed into his lap. Seth recognised the logo from the local book shop and his already impressive collection grew by three as he pulled the first two books out

They were the first two from a new series Seth had been talking about the last few weeks and he beamed, he had intended to buy them with the little bit of money he earns helping out the florist next door but this was even better. The third was also a new release, something he hadn't realised was out yet, the third book in one of his favourite series 

The series in particular was special to him and he held the book to his chest for a moment. The female author was a black cat shifter just like him and she wrote of the forbidden romance between shifters and humans 

"Thank you Ro" his eyes watered softly and Roman's face softened immediately "it's alright sweetheart" he pressed gentle kisses to his face helping Seth calm down enough to accept the second bag. He didn't even have to check the logo to know that the treat inside was from his favourite bakery just down the street. The sweet smell of a tart cooked just for him all he'd ever need to know

Now he really did want to cry as Roman pulled him closer and Seth curled up under his chin, against his strong chest

The first time Roman had brought it home was the day after he ate his first strawberry tart. Delicious but overwhelmingly sweet to his rather sensitive tastebuds, what he had brought back was a special made off menu item. An item made just for him, a mulberry tart of sorts that had been made with his shifter tastebuds in mind

Everything was so perfect that Seth almost didn't hear Roman's words "still with me baby" Seth nodded softly "still wanna hear the good news, it's the last gift and I promise it's a good one" Seth nodded again

Roman pulled back just enough to lift Seth's chin so he could meet his eyes as he spoke his next words. Seth's eyes widened at the action, somehow he already knew what was coming and yet he just couldn't believe it until. "We did it baby" Roman smiled barely holding back tears "we finally did it" Seth broke down, unable to stop the flood of joy. They had done it, finally they had done it

Seth wasted no time in accepting the paperwork of his freedom, reading over the court decree that he now belonged to Roman. The custody battle had been hard fought but the judge had ultimately ruled in their favour and now that Roman had acquired the rights to him nobody could take him away. Seth laughed softly as Roman licked at his tears, gently pushing him away "if your not careful people will start thinking your a shifter too" he teased making Roman smirk and pull Seth closer 

Seth settled understanding now their reason to celebrate as his eyes fell on the open bags, for once his bad luck hadn't messed things up

Seth's sitting on the couch watching a DVD, unable to sit still due to excitement. He could smell Roman's delicious cooking from here and wanted nothing more then to cling to him still hopped up on emotions. Instead though he sat and waited knowing that their night indoors was one of celebration 

While he waited it crossed his mind as it often does, if he were human or their relationship acceptable that Roman would probably take him out to celebrate. He knew it was a high possibility, Roman had promised one day when it was safe that they would and Roman was a man of his word. Often he had heard Roman talk of what it would be like and had caught glimpses of human couples dining before while on strolls with Roman

He could imagine that first date out and always it would make him smile but Seth didn't mind the wait till then. For now he was more then happy with the way Roman cooked and the extra effort he put into such occasions 

When Roman called for him Seth ran to meet him at the table, attaching to his arm for a moment. He was sure Roman didn't miss the implications of his clingy mood and after sniffing then licking a stripe up Roman's neck, let him go to take his seat. His chair was extra plush, made to a cats standards and bigger then it needed to be. Dwarfing him but leaving enough room for both his tail and Roman if he desired it

Dinner was perfect, full of Seth's favourite dishes. To start Roman brought out enough food to feed a litter for a week 

Spring rolls, scallops, prawns and even chicken nuggets which were the first food hand fed to him the night Roman brought him home. A chocolate milkshake his odd choice to accompany the start of his meal

Freshly caught fish from that morning, two of Seth's favourite, whiting and flathead followed. Paired with steamed vegetables, an odd thing that Seth liked and rice. The water Roman gave him helping his drying throat

Desert while a little simpler was almost to much. A special made strawberry cheesecake with sugar syrup glazed fruit on the side and a hot chocolate

By the time they were finished Seth felt warm and full, looked after like he had only ever felt with Roman, safe. While Roman packed away the dishes Seth took a quick shower thinking over how he couldn't quite believe Roman's ability to cook

Roman was already waiting by the bed when he came out of the bathroom only wearing one of Roman's shirts. It came to his upper thigh but did nothing to hide his obvious erection as his tail flicked slowly behind him. Swishing from side to side as he flushed red under Roman's gaze. Ducking his head as Roman's eyes fell on him 

Roman approached him slowly, giving him enough time to retreat if he wanted to but he made no move to run. He'd never run again, had no reason to now thanks to Roman 

Gently fingertips brushed his arm making him shiver "we don't have to if you don't want to, I can just" Seth shook his head, peaking up shyly "no... I want to." He smiled and Roman returned the gesture running his fingers along his arm

When Seth finally calmed down a little, nerves from the over active day making it feel like their first time again. Seth laced his fingers with the ones brushing his skin and led Roman to the bed. He followed him as Seth turned at the very edge and slowly laid back. Roman carefully following, his body draping over Seth's smaller one and fingers still interlaced as he leaned in for a kiss

Seth's tail flicked contently against the bedspread when Roman pulled back only moments later, leaning his weight to his side. Both freeing his hand and saving Seth from being crushed as he brought it up to gently cup his cheek 

"Your finally mine" he whispers almost disbelieving and Seth leans in happily pressing their foreheads together "always will be" he purrs softly. Roman smiles caressing his face and gifting him one more kiss before pulling back 

Seth watched, ears perked up as Roman stripped in front of him every inch of his body taking notice of the muscled skin revealed to him. He yowled softly, rubbing his back and head against the bed in a sign of want. With Roman's attention caught he purred, tail rising against the bed to show, to tease. It flicked across his stomach, shifting Roman's shirt just enough to reveal the leaking tip to his gaze 

Roman's smile turned to a grin "okay, okay you little tease" he jumped on the bed as if to pounce and positioned himself back over Seth to a pleased purr. Seth leant up to nuzzle at his neck happily as Roman asked him a question

"Want it left on baby" his fingers skimmed the bottom of the shirt in question and after a moment dipped under it. Seth shivered as his fingers grazed against his abdomen and nodded just before they skimmed over his dick, making him whine. Roman smiled as his fingers slowly wrapped around it "okay" he nuzzles into Seth's neck softly nipping at skin "I'll leave it on." "Don't tease" he whines back as Roman gives his dick relaxed feather light strokes

Roman chuckled lightly at his tone but relented, releasing his dick after a soft nip to his neck. His attention moving down his abdomen and further to his thighs as his downwards quest brought him to his knees at the end of their bed 

Nibbling at his thighs and playfully swatting at his tail, he teasingly pretended to taste him till Seth covered his face with an embarrassed whine. It took only a moment once he had pulled back to lean to the left, long muscled arms straining a little to stretch but still managed to retrieve the small jar from within the bedside draw

By the time he settled back he could see Seth peeking at him secretly from behind his fingers. He barely stifled a laugh, not bothering to hide his smile as he moved lightning quick 

Hands on Seth's thighs making him yelp at the sudden surprise, that beautiful face now exposed as he easily pulled him closer. When his legs rested over Roman's shoulders on the edge of the bed he slowly removed his hands. Eyes running up his half exposed form to meet blushing cheeks and blown brown eyes 

Slowly he licked his lips, watched as Seth swallowed before repeating the motion. Seeming eager as he unscrewed the jar and on edge as well, like he knew what was about to come but didn't and oh couldn't Seth read him so well

As he dipped two fingers into the liquid he watched Seth's eyes follow the action and leaned forward. Before those wide eyes could even dash back he had already taken him into his mouth, Seth's lilith body arching up on pure instinct into his warm wet mouth. A loud purr erupting from his throat as wet fingers slid across his rim, one wasting little time to dive in and then be joined by the other moments later. Seth moaned his body eagerly accepted what it was being given all while demanding more 

Creatures like Seth were made for such things, raw carnal love something that made them quite popular on the streets. Always ready to take what was given to them and more but Roman was never greedy enough to steal 

No despite the advantage of such a relationship he insisted on the proper prep even when it wasn't necessary. Seth would more then willingly beckon and open up to him

The way his hips shifted down to fuck himself on Roman's fingers more then a sign that he was ready

He took Seth into the back of his throat once before pulling off with a lewdly wet sounding pop. His fingers retreating just as quickly to a soft needy whimper from Seth 

Brown eyes came down to meet grey "please Ro" he whimpered again and any resolve he might of had broke, Seth was desperate so he wouldn't tease any more. Seth only begged when he wanted or needed something really badly so Roman who could never deny Seth of anything didn't waste to much time applying the extra lube to his dick

He leaned over Seth drawing a happy sound from him as small arms and a tail pulled him close. Roman pushed in as he gazed down at Seth, saw the love there melt into a mix of pleasure and pure need

Their lips locked as he sunk right to the hilt, pausing only a moment before pulling back again. It was gentle but deep, sweet as they held eyes with each soft but forceful thrust. Their love had Seth almost melting and when it became to much he closed his eyes. Roman leaning in close to whisper sweetly in his ear and nip at exposed flesh. He keened with each graze of teeth against the sensitive skin of his neck. Moaned and purred with each thrust and accompanying sweet words 

Roman realised just as Seth did that this was only the beginning of their new forever and the thought drove him ever closer. Nails scrapped down his back, not so deadly claws leaving surface scratches he would be proud of later

A particularly rough bite would leave a corresponding mark at Seth's throat. They moved faster now, pushing and pulling till Seth tightened around him. Hips shivering as he pulled Roman even closer, wet mess exploding against him and within him as they kissed

He took a long moment to catch his breath, then pulled out. Crawling back up the bed and allowing Seth to tiredly sprawl himself out over the top of him. The shirt between them sticky but riding up enough for their abdomens to touch, each breath felt through the connection of skin 

Laying there Seth was already thinking about the shower he would share with Roman after their nap and then the eternity they would share together after that

**Author's Note:**

> A further explanation: it's hard and often forbidden for shifters to have jobs at least in this world, some allow it and I imagine that the cat shifter author that Seth loves to read from is partner to a human author who owns a publishing firm


End file.
